Character Creation
Step 1: What is the Meaning of Life? * During character creation but before filling in a single dot, it isn’t a bad plan to ask the Storyteller some questions, such as “What is the hook for the chronicle?” or do you have a quick, two-sentence “elevator pitch,” so it shouldn’t be any problem for the Storyteller to read the hook for the Tale she wants to run first. If that hook doesn’t intrigue the players, it’s probably wise to find a different one (or at least hear the concerns of the players so that the Storyteller can tweak as need be). At this point, assuming you're intrigue by the StoryTeller's vision, you should have a basic idea of who your character is. Step 2: Creating a Character Concept * With a character idea in mind that works for both the player and the Storyteller, the next step is to define that character within the troupe as a whole. You'll likely devote an entire session to building characters and discussing how the troupe will interact before nudging the first die. Part of that time can be used to create a shared background. * Even if a player has the coolest concept ever and a Storyteller that has found a way to incorporate him into the chronicle, it don’t mean a thing if the character can’t play nicely with others. Generally speaking, this isn’t a problem. Even very different character types can find a way to coexist as part of a troupe, assuming some common sense attempts are made to ensure compatibility. Step 3: Creating a Character Background * For plenty of people, the thing that defines them the most is their job. Some jobs people just sort of stumble into, but more often people trained for the position they hold. If your character is a fireman, why did he choose that profession? Was it to help people, or does he come from a family of firefighters? The lack of a job can be just as defining. The first, most obvious, question to ask here is: how does the character pay for stuff? Trust fund? Welfare? Maybe your character gets money through nefarious methods, like selling drugs or robbing people. Without a job of some kind, ask yourself how your character manages to feed himself or find shelter. * How often do you see a character with either no family or no close family? The orphan or bitter loner is a gaming cliché. Many players think having a family around just gives the Storyteller tools to cause problems. What’s so wrong with that? The drive to protect one’s family has long been the source of humanity’s struggles, conflicts, triumphs and tragedies. The Storyteller should refrain from using a character’s family as kidnap- or murder-bait. Threatening the family on a more grandiose or abstract level (“If New York goes up in flames, millions of people die, including my family”) is often just as effective and less clichéd than having the antagonists make them a special target. Even characters without a traditional family shouldn’t be completely bereft of loved ones. Friends can be just as close as family. The odds are good your character has someone important in his life. Think about who these people are and what they mean to the character. If the character really has no one, that definitely requires some sort of explanation. Step 3.5: Fill Out the Character Background Questionnaire * What is your favorite movie? * What do you consider your most valuable possession? Why? * Do you have any potentially disturbing secrets? * Who is your best friend? * What are your opinions on gender and/or racial equality? * Have you ever stolen anything? If so, what were the circumstances? * Do you have a hobby? * What are some of your pet peeves? * What are your religious views? * What is your most distinguishing feature? Step 4: Fill out your [[Character Sheets|''Character Sheet]] * The character sheet you'll use depends on what race you're playing as, you can find them 'here. * This can be a lengthy process, don't be afraid to ask your fellow teammates to guide you through it '''Step 4.5: Determine you Advantage Traits * Advantage traits include Vice, Virtue, Nature, Aspirations, Breaking Points, Flaws, and Merits. * Be sure to fill out the Breaking Points survey so your Storyteller can determine more Breaking Points for your character. Step 5: Create Babble Dossier (Character Profile) Entry * Create a page with your character's name. If your character has a name/identity they almost solely use then create the page as Alias (Character Name). Go to Character Template and copy the source code from here into your page to get started. Category:Finished